


Mysterion 3:  The Dawn of Chaos

by Lunas_Secret_Lover



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, bunny - Freeform, dub con, mysterion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Secret_Lover/pseuds/Lunas_Secret_Lover
Summary: Professor Chaos traps Mysterion and challenges him to a fight, anything goes.  Mysterion gets the upper hand, but quickly realizes that Chaos planned to lose all along.Warning:  kinnnda dubious consent.  I don't think it's too bad, but if you're sensitive don't read.





	Mysterion 3:  The Dawn of Chaos

All this time, Chaos had been Butters. Sweet, innocent Butters. It made sense. Chaos never did anything particularly evil, after all. He just made life a little inconvenient for people. But now- now Mysterion had accidentally fallen into his trap. Kenny lay in the net, Butters staring up at him with a smile.

 

"Heya, Mysterion. Fancy finding you here." Kenny stared down at him, more than a little pissed off.

 

"Butters. If I'm not your worst nightmare, I aspire to be. Let me go or I'll kick your ass." Butters' smile grew cold, and there was a hardness to it that Kenny hadn't seen before. Despite himself, he was a little impressed. Butters had way more in him than people thought he did. But Kenny did not want to be on the receiving end of it. 

 

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. You see, Mysterion, I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time. You see, I know your secret identity."

 

Kenny's heart froze. "Like hell you do."

 

"Kenny," he said softly, an inch below Kenny's face. "Of course I knew it was you. You're the only one in this town good enough and powerful enough, well, to even attempt such a thing." He gave a chuckle, one that he probably thought was pretty evil.

 

"Butters, let me go. I mean it."

 

"No no no, Mysterion. I've been waiting for this moment. We are going to have a duel, you and I, and since I know you can't die, I won't be gentle. No limits. Anything goes."

 

"Anything?" Kenny felt a surge of arousal rush through him. He cursed himself, cursed how easy it was to get him hard. Never mind Butters had always been a guilty fantasy of his, never mind he had been dying for an anything goes battle with anyone. Butters couldn't mean that- could he?

 

"Anything," Butters said, glint in his eyes. Kenny gulped.

 

"Well alright but you'll have to let me down first."

 

"I will," Butters said. He licked his lips. "I may be chaotic, but I'm fair." Kenny felt the net lowering, and Butters backed away from him. When it was low enough, Kenny sprang out in triumph. 

 

"I'm going to make you regret ever putting on a mask, Professor."

 

"Bring it on, Mysterion. You won't be laughing by the time this it over."

 

"I'm not laughing now." He lunged forward, cape flying out behind him, catching Butters by the arm and swinging him to the ground. He paused for a moment, cock giving a twitch of interest as he watched Butters laying on the ground. Butters sprang back up and lunged at him, fingernails digging into Kenny's shoulders. Kenny gave a grunt of pain, then threw Butters off him, into the ground hard. "That fucking hurt." 

 

He kicked him. "You gunna stay down?" Butters got to a knee and pushed himself up, somehow coming after Kenny again. Kenny watched, amused. He was at least twice as strong as Professor Chaos. Butters had to know that. This time, he caught the boy's wrists and lifted him into the air. He backtracked until he could feel the cold metal of the storage unit against his back, then he spun Butters around and slammed him into it. Their faces were an inch apart. Butters' eyes were dark, pupils obscuring any color. Kenny leaned towards him, feeling something hard poke against his stomach. He frowned, pushing closer to Butters. He was hard. Kenny gave a disbelieving laugh.

 

"You're getting off on this, Butters," he said. "You captured me here- you knew who I was before! You got me here because you wanted this."

 

Butters' face fell. "Aw hamburgers. Was it really that obvious? And here I was, thinkin' I was being sneaky."

 

Kenny smirked. "I mean, don't worry, I'm going to give you what you want. Little freak." Holding Butters against the wall with one hand, he tugged Butters' pants off, and they fell to his ankles. His left hand reached towards Butters' crotch, coming into contact with the thin, long cock stretching out in need of contact. Butters gasped, and leaned towards his hand, but Kenny withdrew it. "If you're good, you may even get to get off today." He fumbled with the underwear, finding he couldn't yank those off with one hand. He grunted, dragging Butters to the ground and mounting him. He pulled off his underwear, giving his ass a firm smack before leaning forward, his cock pressing through his pants onto Butters' ass.

 

"I'll be good," Butters whispered. Kenny looked about the storage unit. His eyes landed on a roll of duct tape. He stood, leaving Butters on the ground while he grabbed the tape, but hands grappled at his throat, and Butters was jumping onto him. Kenny gave an oof of surprise. Butters clawed at his face, and Kenny couldn't think, couldn't try to be gentle, he just needed the clawing to stop, dammit. He body-slammed Butters into the ground, watching in satisfaction as he heaved, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him. Kenny sat on his chest, making it even more difficult. He grabbed Butters' hands roughly- maybe a bit too roughly but he was too pissed off to care. Butters had scratched him hard. He wrapped the duct tape around his wrists, then duct taped his wrists to the floor.

 

"You'll be good, huh? Is that your idea of being good?" He smacked Butters across the face, admiring the red hand print he left. Butters stared back at him defiantly. Kenny had expected to have to stop, to console a crying Butters who hadn't really wanted it. But here Butters was, playing the role of a vanquished villain and loving being under Kenny. "I was going to make this easy for you. I was going to use your tight little ass just for a few minutes, just long enough to cum, but you've made this really difficult on yourself."

 

"You'll never defeat me." Butters spat in Kenny's face. He wiped his face, staring at Butters with newfound amazement. 

 

"You're about to learn a lesson, Chaos. You don't disrespect your betters. You're not fit to lick my cum from the ground, but lucky for you, I want your ass. Kenny held Butters' legs down with his own legs, and ripped the duct tape from the floor. In one motion, he flipped Butters onto his stomach, readying the tape to tape his hands back down. Butters fought him, but with his hands restrained, Kenny controlled him easily. He forced Butters onto his knees, taping his lower legs to the ground, using as much duct tape as he could. "I'd shove my cock in your throat instead," he said, pulling his pants off. "But you're chaotic enough that you might bite it off. And damn the consequences." 

 

"I'll bite it off once I'm out of here," Chaos spat. Kenny grinned, spitting onto his hand and jerking his hard cock until it was gleaming. Feeling generous, he spat on his hand once more, and jammed a finger into Butters. Butters let out a shout, and struggled against his ties, to no avail. Kenny fucked him with it for a minute, getting him ready. He noted, with satisfaction that Butters' cock was still standing at attention, pushing up against his stomach. Kenny removed his finger, and Butters let out a low whine. 

 

"Fuck, Butters," he breathed, lining his cock up with Chaos' butthole.

 

"Call me Professor Chaos. I haven't lost all my dignity yet." Kenny plunged in, moaning as he felt the heat around him, swallowing him up. Butters let out a shriek of pain. Kenny ignored him, fucking him slowly, gasping at how tight Butters felt around him. When the shrieks stopped, Kenny changed his angle, pushing up to hit his prostate. Butters let out a high moan, and bucked back towards Kenny's thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, Mysterion. You can take me if you have to, but don't make me like it. Please."

 

Kenny sped up, brushing his prostate with every thrust. Under him, Butters protested, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach at every thrust. "You're going to cum for me, Chaos. And you're going to beg for it." 

 

Butters whimpered in pleasure, then keened when Kenny changed the angle, teasing at his prostate but never fully hitting it. "Oh hamburgers," he said, and Kenny laughed, shaking as he fucked the other boy.

 

"Go on," Mysterion said. "If you beg for it, I'll fuck you the way you want. Hard and rough and get you off. But you've got to beg for it." He slowed his pace, teasing Butters with every thrust. Soon Butters was making that high-pitched noise again, whining, needing more. Kenny barely restrained himself. He had to wait for Butters to beg.

 

"Please," came a soft whisper.

 

"Please what?"

 

"Please make me cum, Mysterion." Kenny need no more encouragement. He gripped Butters' hips hard, leaving red marks on the skin, fucking him hard, as hard as he'd been dying to fuck him for forever. Butters better hurry and cum. Kenny felt something building up in him, a huge unstoppable wave, and if he kept pounding Butters like this, he wouldn't last another minute. He didn't need to worry. Butters was practically screaming under him, thrusting his hips back into Kenny's frantic humps. Kenny couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed into Butters one more time, as hard as he could, and came, seeing white in front of his eyes, blindly thrusting into Butters' hole. From somewhere in the back of his head, he registered Butters cumming too, gasping, and struggling he pulled himself back to consciousness. 

 

"You okay?" he asked Butters, suddenly worried he had crossed a line.

 

"You kidding?" Butters asked. "I've never been fucked like that. I've never cum that hard." Kenny looked at him, uncertain of the swear words coming out of his mouth. "Ah, jee, Kenny. You really are a good friend. Well playing along and all."

 

Kenny laughed. He pulled at the duct tape, struggling to release Butters. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever done," he said. Butters blushed, and Kenny leaned forward and kissed him, pulling their lips together. "Who fucking knew? You're a slut."

 

"Ah, well, I knew that," Butters said blushing. He kicked a rock around on the ground, Kenny's cum dripping out of his ass while his own stained his stomach. Kenny watched him in awe, thinking of how lucky he had been. "But we're going to do this again, right?" 

 

Kenny smirked. "Obviously."


End file.
